Grojband: I'm left alone
by CoreyandLaney5ever
Summary: When Laney wants to take hers and Corey relationship to the next level by being separated for 24 hours, Corey does not like it, and wants to find a way back to her. Kin and Kon have to hold him back. Will he escape from them? will Laney break up with Corey if he comes back? find out in this little fanfiction i made.
1. Chapter 1: i'll miss you

**Grojband: I'm left alone.**

**Corey and the gang are 16 years old, and Corey finally gave out his feelings to Laney and now they are a couple. Now this is a random day and Corey and Laney are walking down the street, holding hands in the wonderful town of Peaceville**

"Core… I think we should take our love to the next level." "Uh… Lanes? That was kinda random, but, what you do mean?" Lanes seemed to narrow her eyes." I think we should both get away from each other for the next 24 hours (**I GOT THIS IDEA FROM REGULAR SHOW I KNOW!) **"I think it'll test out our romance with each other." Corey stopped walking, and started staring at Laney " WHAT?!" I cant do that!" "Don't worry Core. It'll only be a day. Just one. Where I can do what I want to and you can do, well, what boys do." "Lanes… no… please…" "Sorry C-" She was cut off by a kiss from Corey, which made her blush. He stepped away from her and sighed. "Fine, if it'll make you happy. I'll see you in 24 hours", Corey said with a smile. Laney smiled as well and left him alone, walking on her own.

**COREY'S POV:**

"_Dangit! I cant live without her! I NEED her… why did I agree to this?!", _a voice in my head said. I had my head down low until I reached the garage, where the twins were playing their instruments. "Hey Corey. How did your date go with Laney?", Kin said. "Not good," I said. " She wants me to stay away from her for a full day to 'test our romance.'" This got Kon's attention. " Why would she want to stay away from you if you 2 love each other?" I don't know, but…you guys-" I stopped taking. _ I need her… I NEED HER! RIGHT NOW!. _The voice in my head took me over and I started sprinting to Laney's house. I was stopped and pinned to the floor by Kon's weight. " Argh! Let me go!" "Sorry dude", Kon said, " but if Laney finds you going to her, she might break up with you. " I sigh, and was dragged back into the garage. "Could you 2 do me a favor and keep me from going to Laney's house?"

"Sure." Kin and Kon both said in unison.

**Sorry for shortness. Next chapter should be by tomorrow or Thursday. See you later :D**


	2. Chapter 2: What can I do?

**Sorry for the long wait, but now I'm here, so let's start.**

**Grojband: I'm left alone**

Corey looked out the window and sighed. "If we are a couple, then why am I away from her?" "I don't know" kin sighed. "Well," Corey started with a smile "if she wants to do girl things, than can start to do boy things like….." "WATCHING CAPTIAN CRUNCH THE MOVIE!" Both kin and Kon said. Corey sighed pretty loudly, but at least it would take his mind off Laney.

***WICKED MOVIE TRANSITION***

**At the theater, Corey's POV**

I really wasn't in the mood for talking, so I just looked at all of the movies we could watch and I saw Captain Crunch and his Goofy Friends the movie. I sighed again, and then it happened:

I saw Laney walking and laughing with some of her friends.

"LANEY!" I screamed. This got almost everyone's attention. Embarrassed, I turn red. Laney also turned red too, and after what seemed like ten seconds of silence, she mumbled "hi Core" and left with her friends. _I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! WHAT WAS I THINKING?! _ I kept that thought in my head until I lost it by Kin and Kon's scream: "LETS GO! THE MOVIE"S STARTING!" I was dragged again by the 2 into a dark, but large room. Kon had 3 large bags of popcorn and Kin had 2. I barely watched the movie until I came to a part that said: "I love you Mr. Crunch!" and they started kissing. I looked at that part for a while and I didn't notice that Kin and Kon were staring at me with smug faces. "What's with the faces you 2?" I said. "Do you like the movie" they said in unison. No, but the kissing reminded me of Laney… sigh.

When the movie was over, I was fresh out of ideas to keep my mind occupied without thinking of Laney. As a matter of fact, the only thing I could think of was Laney, her wonderful eyes, her beautiful hair… "Kon," I started, "do you have any way I can get my mind off Laney? Kon started scratching his hair as if he were thinking. "We could play some music, and you could book us some gigs." Kon replied. "Wow that's brilliant Kon. How come I never thought of that?"

Oh. I know why. My mind was occupied with Laney.

***Wicked house Transition***

**Kon's Pov:**

Corey doesn't look so good. I think I should get closer to him in case he wants to run away, but I got set up by my drums, ready to practice. Corey got his guitar with a smile on his face… creepy a little. "Hey Corey! Why are you happy?" Corey looked as if I never said anything and ignored me. "uh, Kon, I think we should leave him alone. I mean at least he isn't going anywhere" kin shouted from his keyboard position. Corey acted like neither of us were here, still with a smile. I sighed and started us off.

1…2….3….4!

I started playing my drums and kin started playing his keyboard, but _Corey isn't doing anything. ___We stop playing and look at Corey. He is almost as still as a statue.

**Corey's Pov**

I was daydreaming… about me and Laney… being together, walking in grasslands, holding hands, I loved the dream so much I started drooling in real life. That dream was beautiful and then Laney told me ( in the dream) that she was going to break up with me because I never left her alone. She leaves me and then the sky turns from sunshine to darkness and thunder. I was scared a little and I started to run… and run…and run… until I heard a loud "WAKE UP!" I immediately woke up and I screamed "Laney! I'm sorry!" until I realized that I was holding a guitar and Kin and Kon were starting at me. "I was daydreaming." I said. Kin and Kon exchanged faces and started laughing. I don't know why, but I started to blush. "Lemme…Guess…you…were dreaming…about Laney?" Kon said between laughs. I nodded my head slowly. They finally calmed down and we started playing

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs (Fall Out Boy)**

I'm gonna make it bend and break

(It sent you to me without wings)

Say a prayer, but let the good times roll

In case God doesn't show

(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

"Who does he think he is?"

If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See he tastes like you only sweeter

I'm looking forward to the future

But my eyesight is going bad

And this crystal ball

It's always cloudy except for, except for

When you look into the past, look into the past

One night stand

One night stand

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See he tastes like you only sweeter

They say I only think in the form of

Crunching numbers in hotel rooms

Collecting page six lovers

Get me out of my mind

Gets you out of those clothes

I'm a liner away from

Getting you into the mood

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See he tastes like you only sweeter

One night and one more time

(One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time

(One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See he tastes like you only sweeter

**END OF SONG**

A crowd started to form and they applauded.

_Wait… is that..? LANEY!_

Laney was in the crowd with her friends clapping "THANK YOU PEACEVILLE!" I said, throwing my pick into the crowd. I started laughing, I looked at Laney and she was smiling at me. _I did this for you lanes. _When the crowd started to leave, I sat down with the twins. "Today was awesome." "I know dude, it was pretty great."both Kin and Kon said.

**3 hours later… Corey's pov**

_12 hours left before this separation thing ends._ I smile happily at that thaught but it was 10:30, so I started to my room, told the Twins good-night, and went to sleep.

**How was that for epic? Trina and Mina will be in the next chapter witch should be up by tomorrow. Until then, see you guys later! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Separation is almost over

**Grojband: I'm Left alone**

**( SEREOUSLY?! 2 REVIEWS?! THAT'S IT?! I NEED MORE, AND I WONT CONTINUE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS!)**

**7:30 AM, COREY'S POV:**

_12 hours left…12 hours left…12…._

"MINA! WHAT IS LIKE, WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR!"

I woke up from the scream to see who was screaming.

Oh. It's just Trina.

I looked at myself in the mirror

I was a mess.

I washed out my hair and got myself a black shirt with our skull logo on it and some black jeans.

I don't have a beanie anymore, and I just let my hair stand out, and my hair has grown a lot!

I went to the garage, and Kin and Kon weren't there, so I turned on my T.V and watched some news.

After a while, Kin and Kon finally came with their instruments, but I didn't see or hear them, so they surprised me and I jumped.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HECK?!" I screamed

They were laughing their pants off.

" You seriously didn't know we were here? Kon burped and TRINA heard it."

When they finally calmed down, Kin went to the stage and started playing.

Kon was sitting with me, watching some random news.

After a while of silence, I started talking. "I want to see Laney again. I know it's just been 12 hours but my heart feels like it's been a year."

"Sorry, but look on the bright side. 12 hours left, plus me and Kin have a plan to take your mind off her for a looooong time." Kon said

"What is it" I replied.

"GOING… TO BELCHI'S" they said.

I sigh, these 2 don't know what it feels like to lose a girl that you love for half a day.

Kon noticed my face." Got anything better to do than going to Belchi's?"

"No, but we could-" I started.

"THEN LET'S GO! TO BELCHI'S!" they both said.

I sighed again, and followed them.

**Mina's POV: (Mina and Trina are 20 years old.)**

I messed up Trina's hair on accident, and she rips off most of my hair.

I feel horrible on the inside and I don't know what to do until my thoughts ended by some shouting.

"TRINA DO MY NAILS NOW! I WANT TO BE PERFECT IN FRONT OF NICK MALLORY!"

I sigh. Why did I lose the bet a long time ago to be her slave?

(flashback)

**7 years ago…, Mina's POV (at school,)**

Mina: 13 years old, just met Trina

"Wow, hi there. My name is Mina." Mina said in a happy tone.

"Hi Mina. My name is Trina." Trina said.

"Cool. Hey have you heard of Nick Mallory, the dreamiest boy in our school?"

"Who?" Trina said.

"Him" Mina said with heart eyes, point to a man leaning on air.

"Oooooooh, he's already dreamy…." Trina said, drooling.

"Oh my gosh! Nick is coming our way!" Mina said, heart racing.

Trina seemed more into Nick Mallory than anything else. _I could do anything for a piece of his hair…_

"Nick Mallory would like to greet you, new girl." Nick said.

"P-Please… c-call me T-Trina" Trina said with her eyes as wide as they can be.

"Sweet. Well Nick's gotta go. Nick Mallory will see you 2 later." Nick said, with over 100 girls chasing him.

"Mina, I think we should have a bet for Nick Mallory." Trina started to say with the creepiest smile…

"What's the bet?" I asked.

"Whoever first goes on a 'date' with Nick first wins! The loser…

"WILL BE THE WINNER'S SLAVE FOR LIFE!

"….slave…..for…life?"

"Yes!" Trina said.

I thought about this. If she was my slave, then….

"Deal" I said, shaking her hand.

"Good." Trina said.  
(End of Flashback)

"and I lost… I mumbled lowly to myself.

"Like, what are you talking about?" Trina said.

"Oh. Uh… nothing." Mina said

"good", Now… FINISH MY NAILS!" Trina ordered.

I sighed. And started with her nails.

**Corey's POV:**

I really wasn't in the mood for eating, so I sat down and watch the 2 twins engulf their self with the most food possible.

I started thinking about Laney. My life is horrible without her.

Without her, im always mad, always sad. At night I think about her, and I would love to see her smile once more, I felt like waking out the door to find her.

And I did.

The twins didn't seem to notice me, so I went for a sprint.

I went to Laney's house, but she wasn't there, so I seared Peaceville. She could be anywhere…

After 15 minutes of looking, I finally found her, alone on the street, looking at her phone. I felt so exited on the outside, but I gotta remember this:

Keep it cool.

"Hey Laney" I shouted. She looked up at me.

"Oh, hi Core she said, greeting me.

"Where is Kin and Kon?" she asked,

"They are at Belchi's"

"Oh, ok" Laney said.

I was so happy to be with her again.

"10 more hours left" she said when I was leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh erm… sorry about that" I said turning red.

"its fine. Well I gotta go, my friends need me. See you later!" Laney said

"Bye" I said, and she ran off.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! A kiss!? What was I thinking?!_

I turned back to go to Belchi's before Kin and Kon end up looking for me.

**Kon's POV:**

I was stuffing my face. Man their food is soo good…

"Kon, where is Corey?" I heard my brother say.

I look up, with no Corey in sight.

I stopped eating. "He came with us, right?"

"yea he did" Kin said. "unless…"

"HE WENT TO GO FIND LANEY!" we both said.

We scrambled to the door to look for Corey.

**Corey's POV:**

I saw Kin and Kon, but they didn't see me.

I wanted to get back at Kon for scaring me, so I hid behind a tree,

Then I leaped to Kon.

**Kon's POV:**

I was walking with Kin until something grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

I sent out a girly scream.

Then I heard laughing. And It was Corey.

"Corey! Dude that's not funny" I said, blushing

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE! IT WAS HILARIOUS!"

And he started laughing harder.

"C'mon. let's go back to Belchi's.

**5 hours of boredness later:**

**Corey's POV**

Well, at least I met Laney today, but I am pretty bored today, so what should we do?

"We can play a gig" Kin said

" I don't have any lyrics" I said

"Dude, just google up some lyrics, cause I wanna play right now."

"Ok man jeez. Lemme go-"

Someone banged on the garage door.

"Come in" I said.

After 10 seconds of silence, Kon opened the garage door to find no one there.

"eh, maybe just the wind" Kon said.

I was on the computer, looking up some lyrics.

Ooh, I found some.

Ok people. Let's practice!

1…2…3…4!

A crowd already started to form.

"This is for my Girlfriend, Laney Penn!" I screamed!

**Whispers in the dark (by Skillet)**

**Despite the lies that you're making**

**Your love is mine for the taking**

**My love is**

**Just waiting**

**To turn your tears to roses**

**Despite the lies that you're making**

**Your love is mine for the taking**

**My love is**

**Just waiting**

**To turn your tears to roses**

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you**

**I will be the one that you run to**

**My love is**

**A burning, consuming fire**

**[Chorus:]**

**No**

**You'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**No**

**You'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**You feel so lonely and ragged**

**You lay here broken and naked**

**My love is**

**Just waiting**

**To clothe you in crimson roses**

**I will be the one that's gonna find you**

**I will be the one that's gonna guide you**

**My love is**

**A burning, consuming fire**

**[Chorus x2]**

**Whispers in the dark [x3]**

When we finished, the applause was louder withmore whistles and encores. Laney was in the crowd again,

_with tears in her eyes._

"I did this for you," I said, giving her a spotlight. And people started clapping for her. I looked at the crowd and I swear I saw the Newmans,

Or some dressed like them, but they left so I didn't know who it was.

When the crowd left I started to go to Laney, when Kon stopped me.

"Dude, just wait 8 more hours."

"8 hours…" I said…

I gasp.

_Trina was in the crowd also._

My eyes grow wide at this. DOES SHE ACTUALLY LIKE MY MUSC?!

She had a frown on her face, though.

Oh well.

Well I never knew fun was also time consuming. It's 10:00 PM

Before I went to my room, I looked outside at the neighborhood, then to the moon.

_8 more hours left. Don't worry Laney. I'll be there._

**Woot! This is the longest chapter I made. The next chapter might be the end of this separation thing. Like I said though, I wont put it up until I get 5 reviews. Until then. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning Of The End

**Oh…My…Gosh…**

**18 REVIEWS?! DANG YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! :D**

**(My next task is to reach 25 reviews.)**

**Well, you earned this: (I'll try to put some action in this)**

**Grojband: I'm Left alone.**

**Corey's POV, 8:00 AM**

I woke up on the floor.

I'm not surprised. Cause I have horrible sleeping habits.

After cleaning myself up, I went to the garage, and saw Kin and Kon there.

"Hey" I said

"Dude, 5 hours left." Kon said which put a smile on my face.

"Awesome" I replied.

"I just hope she's ok…, I never got to contact her ever since the gig I did for her" I said.

"Her?" Kin and Kon both say.

"Guys, really?" I said with a groan.

**Laney's POV (FINALLY!)**

I'm kinda shocked Corey never even tried to call me yet.

I think he's a bit crazy over me than I am to him.

Hmmm, maybe this separation thing really did go to his head.

But I kinda have bigger problems…

_***EPIC FLASHBACK TRANSITION, 8:30 PM***_

"_girls, I'm gonna get some water. Brb." I said to my friends._

"_k hurry up, though, we gonna get some pizza for dinner" Christine said _

"_K" I responded __**(Christine is one of her friends.)**_

_I went to get some water when I figured I was all alone at the fountain._

_At least I thought I was alone._

_Lenny (or Larry) was hiding behind a bush that I didn't see._

_He came from behind me._

"_Hey there beautiful" he said, leaning on my shoulder._

_I quickly look up at him._

"_Wha-what are you doing here?" I said, shaking a little._

"_C'mon babe, let's have a little fun, get away from those losers." Lenny said with a creepy smile._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" I said, punching him square in the face._

_He backed up, nose bleeding. "Don't worry, you'll regret doing that!" he said, running off._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

**Laney's POV**

I sigh at that thought.

_What is he gonna do?_

No time to worry about that, though. I gotta catch up with the girls.

_**Lenny's POV:**_

" Does she know?" a blue-haired girl said in the shadows.

"Yes, she knows, and she'll pay". I say with a smile.

"Good. Now come on."  
_We've got a girl to kidnap._

_**Corey's POV**_

I think Laney can take care of herself, but I better be careful just in case.

**30 minutes later:**

I'm ended up playing the Xbox One with Kin and Kon.

I was playing: The Last Of Us.

"Dude, this is boring." I said

Kin and Kon Didn't even look at the game, cause it was scary.

"Could you please turn the game off! Pretty please?" Kon said in fear.

I smiled at this.

"What's wrong Kon?" I say in a creepy smile. "Too scary for you?"

When a zombie bit my neck (in the game), Kon screamed.

I was laughing so hard. "Dude… you do… hate the game." I said between laughs.

Kin was staring at the game, wide eyed.

When Sarah got killed, 3 seconds later, he started crying… loudly.

"LIKE, BE QUIET GRR-OJBANG!" Trina said.

"Dude, shut up." I said.

This only made him cry louder.

I turned off the game cause I don't need him crying anymore.

C'mon you scaredy-cats, let's play some music.

Kon was frozen and Kin was crying.

I Sighed, and tuned my Electric Guitar, and started playing

I guess I snapped the 2 outta their trance, because they finally started moving around.

I stopped playing and said" well, now what do you 2 wanna do?"

"Anything besides playing that game. Thanks. Now I'm gonna have nightmares." Kon said sarcastically.

Kin woke up, too "Let's go to the Peaceville arcade!" he said, wiping off a tear.

_***AT ARCADE TRANSITION***_

"Here, Take $20 and go play." I said, giving them each $20.

"what about you?" Kin said.

"ill just watch you 2 or hang out.." I said.

" K dude, but we'll leave some money for you." Kon said

I sat down, thinking about Laney.

Sigh…. I miss her so much.

_**Laney's POV:**_

"OK, that's it, I hafta call Corey… he never called me yet…"

"Doesn't he like me?" I said to Jamie (another of my friends)

"of course he doesn't like you, he-"

"wh-wha?" I said with tears already gleaming in my eyes.

"N-no, he doesn't like you he lo-"

"OF COURSE! I knew it! I knew I'd make a terrible girlfriend! No wonder he didn't call me!" I said with tears strolling down my face.

I ran away. "No, Laney wait!" Jamie said

I ran far away from the girls and was sobbing loudly.

I didn't care how many people were looking at me, I knew that Corey never loved me.

Then I heard some rustling.

It was probably the wind. _Until…_

"HA! I GOT HER!" someone said.

I was trapped in a black bag.

I then immediately recognized the voice.

Lenny.

"What do you want?" I said, heat already overcoming me in the bag.

"Oh, nothing from you. But i'm gonna make sure your boyfriend never sees you again!" Lenny said.

Then I felt a sledgehammer hit the back of my head.

I was knocked out.

**Corey's POV, 9:30 (here is where action starts)**

When we got home, it was pretty late, but I started tuning up my guitar again.

"THAT ARCADE WAS AWESOME!" Kon said.

"I know man, awesome!" Kin agreed.

I guess Kon finally noticed me.

"what are you doing?" Kon said.

"you 2 wanna play a gig or just stand there" I said.

"Uh… do we have to-" Kin said, looking tired

Yes, c'mon. you 2 had fun. Now it's my turn to have fun.

**Diary of Jane (Breaking Benjamin)**

**If I had to**

**I would put myself right beside you**

**So let me ask**

**Would you like that?**

**Would you like that?**

**And I don't mind**

**If you say this love is the last time**

**So now I'll ask**

**Do you like that?**

**Do you like that?**

**No!**

**Something's getting in the way.**

**Something's just about to break.**

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**

**So tell me how it should be.**

**Try to find out what makes you tick.**

**As I lie down**

**Sore and sick.**

**Do you like that?**

**Do you like that?**

**There's a fine line between love and hate.**

**And I don't mind.**

**Just let me say that**

**I like that**

**I like that**

**Something's getting in the way.**

**Something's just about to break.**

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**

**As I burn another page,**

**As I look the other way.**

**I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**

**So tell me how it should be.**

**Desperate, I will crawl**

**Waiting for so long**

**No love, there is no love.**

**Die for anyone**

**What have I become?**

**Something's getting in the way.**

**Something's just about to break.**

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**

**As I burn another page,**

**As I look the other way.**

**I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**

This time, Only around 10 people showed up and they left quicker than usual.

"Where is everyone today?" Kon said.

"I don't know"… I said slowly.

"Well, we are done now. Let's go an-" Kin started

The bang came from the garage door (again)

"Ok, whoever is pranking us better stop!" I said angrily.

I went to the door and something made me gasp.

A note.

I read the note:

_Hi friend…_

_If you wanna see your girlfriend, Laney again, then come to the corner of town. _

_The corner next to Belchi's._

_You cannot tell anyone about this. If you do, assassins will come and they will kill you and your friends. So you better make sure that you come by yourself._

_Hurry though. If you're slow, then Laney will die a quick death._

_DO NOT TELL ANYONE! Remember the consequences if you do._

_ -Carrie_

_PS: if you try to bring people in secret, not only will the girl __**die**__, but the assassins will kill you and your friends. _

I felt horrible. _Do not bring any friends._ That means…

"Kin, Kon. I'm gonna…uh….get… some food. Yea, cause I'm starving." I said.

"Cool. I'll come too. I'm also hun-" Kon said.

"Don't worry, uh… I'll get food for us" I said as I ran out the door.

_Dangit. I left the note back at the garage, oh well._

I ran as fast as I could to the corner in Belchi's where there was a streetlight shining on what looks like 3 people.

Carrie.

Lenny.

And…Laney… tied up.

"Well, well, well." Lenny said.

"Let her go, and I wont break your neck." I said angrily.

"I'd like to see you try!" Lenny said, running towards me… _with a knife._

"Let the fight begin" Carrie said with a smug smile.

He tried to slash me with the knife. I ducked and punched him in the stomach.

"Ha, you think that punch will stop me?" He said with a smile.

I ran to him and he made me trip.

" now you'll bleed." He said raising up my hand and slashing his knife over and over with it.

"AARGH!" I said. I jumped up to look at my left arm, blood all over it.

"COREY!" Laney screamed.

I looked at Laney. But this was a bad choice.

Lenny punched my cheek and I fell to the ground again.

_How could I be losing? _

I got up, furious now. I ran to Lenny and tried to punch me, but he ducked and threw me to a wall.

"Hmph, just watch as you die in front of Laney eyes.". He said.

My back now had scratches. I was completely enraged.

He ran towards me again and I let him smash into the wall.

His nose was bleeding and he lost some teeth.

He fell to the floor and I stepped on his head.

I also grabbed the knife from him.

"Let. Laney. Go" I said, pointing the knife at him.

"G-Go talk to C-Carrie he said, spitting out blood.

I was so mad for some reason, so I stabbed the knife in his arm and left it there as I went to Carrie.

" Let her Go" I ordered.

"Ooh, so scary" she hissed. "I'm not scared of someone Pathetic like you."

She snapped her fingers, and what seemed like ten assassins dropped of Belchi's rooftop.

"Show no mercy," she said.

With another snap of the fingers, 10 assassins were running towards me.

Oh shoot, oh shoot. I said, and started running away.

I had to think of a strategy.

All of the ninjas** (I'm gonna call them ninjas)** took out 3 ft. swords.

"CRAP!" I said running away.

Carrie was laughing at me. I went to look at her.

Bad idea.

One ninja slashed my left arm a little.

I fell to the ground.

I couldn't win.. Carrie won…

"No…No..NOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

Life flashed before my eyes.

When I was first born…

When I met Kin, Kon, and Laney…

When we started the band…

When me and Laney were together…

When we fought the Newmans…

All up to now. Would it all end?

No…NO…NOOOOOOO!

I jumped up from the ninjas. I was 20 feet in the air.

Ninjas started throwing their swords at me. I grabbed 2 of them.

_Now they will die._

When I fell to the floor, I had the swords pointing down and the sword went straight through a ninja's head.

I smiled at this. Some ninjas ran away, leaving 6 armed ninjas.

"WHO WANTS SOME?!" I said, pointing the swords at them all.

3 came at a time. I clashed my swords with theirs until a ninja came from behind and scraped my back.

I tried to shake off the pain, and focus on the ninjas in front of me.

One of them back off and I stabbed him in the eye. Ouch.

1 ninja came by surprise on top of me. Luckily, I didn't let my guard down.

I backed away just in time. And they came running at me.

I jumped high up again and I did a double…triple…4 flips and sliced a ninja's shoulders right off. Ouch again.

He had no arms and bled to death.

4 ninjas left, well, now 2 left cause they looked at the other ninjas.

I ran and jumped onto a wall.

I started running on the wall till I became behind a ninja.

"Hope you like being headless" I said.

I slashed off his head. Now blood was everywhere at Belchi's.

1 ninja left. "so, wanna flee, or do you wanna die?"

Laney looked so happy at me.

He fled away, leaving Carrie infuriated

"THE BET IS OFF, YOU COWARDS!"

I let go of the 2 swords.

I was sweaty and bloody all over, and I was holding my left arm in pain.

"You'd…better… give up… while… you can…" I said, limping to her.

"I don't know the meaning of giving up." Carrie said, with a smile on her face.

"Of course you don't. someone with a bad education like you would never understand." I said with a smirk.

This got her mad. She ran up to me now as fast as she could until

Something bright lit up the dark sky.

When I looked down, Carrie was on the floor with blood all over her back. I looked up to see Laney, furious

"Don't you ever try to mess with my boyfriend ever again." She said.

Laney! I said smiling. COREY! She said rather loudly.

We hugged for around a minute until I spoke up.

"I had to save you, Laney. There is no way I wouldn't."

"how did you know I was here? She said, tears in her eyes.

"Carrie left a note to me. Well, we should be getting home now."

We walked to the garage together, holding hands.

***AT GARAGE TRANSITION* COREY'S POV**

We got to the garage, and to my surprise, Kin and Kon were wide awake.

When they saw us, they had wide eyes for about a minute with their jaws open.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Kin screamed.

I told them the story and the note and Carrie, and the ninjas.

"You didn't get any pizza? Aww". Kon said, patting his stomach.

I sighed, and looked into Laney's eyes again, she was looking at mine and our lip got closer…closer…until

_BANG!_

Something…or someone… hit me with the force of a sledgehammer.

I fell to the ground and before I closed my eyes I saw who did it,

And _her _name was…

**BEST STORY EVER! ALSO THE LONGEST. WOOT! The person who did it will be explained in a part 2 which will be a completely different story, ill post up part 2 as soon as I reach 30 reviews, yeah 30. Until then, Peace!**


End file.
